


... before it dies out forever

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: D-BOYS, D2 - Fandom, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn’t easy in the country Shion lives in. If you’re an assassin like him, it’s even harder than it is for the “normal” humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... before it dies out forever

Life isn’t easy in the country Shion lives in. If you’re an assassin like him, it’s even harder than it is for the “normal” humans.  
The kingdom is controlled by a very selfish king with a huge military. Most of the inhabitants hate him, but they can’t do anything against him – he lets everyone who wants to get near him without permission be executed.  
Shion is part of an assassin group called “D2” – he’s one of 10 members. No one of them is happy with their lives as murderers, but they can’t change their fates – at least that’s what they think.  
With a sarcastic smile, Shion looks down to his sword which is lying on the floor in front of his bed. “You’re my only companion this night, huh?”  
In exactly this moment, he hears somebody knocking on the door; he grabs his sword before he calls a “Who’s there?”  
The door opens slowly, showing the person who shyly takes a look into the room. “Shion?”  
He sighs heavily. “Don’t scare me like that, please. What’s up, Junjun?”  
“Can I... sleep with you this night?” the younger boy asks quietly. “I’m kinda... scared.”  
“Of course, come in.” Shion reaches out to put down his sword and taps on his mattress. “Lay down, Junjun. You don’t have to be scared, everything will be fine.”  
“I know.” Jun is one of the youngest members of their group, and he’s joined them only one week ago. He didn’t have the opportunity to kill someone yet, and his biggest fear is to get killed by another assassin. He has already spent three nights with Shion because he thinks the three years older boy is reliable and loyal to his friends – he doesn’t know how right he is with this thought.  
Shion wouldn’t ever let it happen that one of his friends is killed by someone else, and that’s why he always tries to protect everyone else.  
“May I ask you something, Shion?”  
“Yeah, go ahead.”  
“Why did you join D2?”  
“I think...” Shion’s voice runs dry. “I guess I had the same reason as you probably have. My parents are dead, so I had nowhere to go and I know Tsuru-senpai from the time when I was a kid. So I asked him for a place to stay... and he took me here. I was scared at first, but then I realized that we’re all pretty similar. We all care for each other, and no one of us would let the others die. D2 is more of a family for me than my real parents ever were. You know, life is way easier if you have friends to rely on. And even if I am the one of whom you think he’s the most reliable, you’ll see that some of the others – especially the older members – can be a lot more protective than me.”  
“Like who, for example?”  
“Kenki. And Sho. Maybe you can’t see it yet, but Sho is probably the most protective guy here. He might seem to be annoyed by us, but that’s only because he’s annoyed by the way we always disappear from his sight. He needs to see us, he needs to know that we’re safe. If he doesn’t know that, he can get very unpleasant,” Shion answers with a small smile. “And we can’t forget Tsuru-senpai. When he first saw me as a little kid, he wanted to take me with him because I must have looked like one of the orphans who live in the streets. Well, actually that was when my parents were still alive, so I had to explain why I couldn’t go with him. But he came to look for me every day, and later, I told him that we were pretty poor. Beginning the day after that, he always brought food with him – sometimes bread, sometimes fruits, and he didn’t stop, even when I told him we were perfectly fine without his help.”  
Jun’s eyes have grown big while he’s been talking. “Wow, if that isn’t loyalty, what is?”  
“That’s what I want to tell you. It’s nothing wrong to trust them because they won’t disappoint you if you do. If you get to know Mae-chan a little better, you’ll see that he also only wants to be everyone’s big brother. You have to embark yourself on him, then he’ll embark himself on you. He’s also here for a very short time – it’s absolutely nothing weird that he’s a bit more quiet and withdrawn than the others.”  
Jun nods in awe. “Thanks, Shion. If you want me to tell you, I’m here because...”  
“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You should sleep now, tomorrow will be a long day.” Shion doesn’t need to say that they’ll probably have to kill someone again soon; Jun is able to recognize that just from the way he distorts his face.  
“Okay. Good night, Shion.”  
“Sleep well, Junjun.”

“Good morning,” Shion yawns, stretching his arms as he enters the kitchen of the old house which is used as D2’s headquarters.  
A friendly “Good morning, Shion” is Kamitsuru Toru’s reply to that while the other members are too busy with their breakfast to answer. At least Shiramata Atsushi is kind enough to lift one hand and wave at the two boys who are sitting down to eat.  
Jinnai Sho puts down a plate in front of each of them, nodding briefly when Shion holds up his right thumb to show him that they’re both okay. “Shion, you’ll probably get a mission soon. And as far as I know, it won’t be one you can deny.”  
“Oh.” The brown-haired boy hesitates, then nods. “I kinda knew that. Thanks for telling me.”  
He hurries to finish his breakfast before he gets up again. “Sorry, Junjun, I have to go now... but–“ He stops talking when he sees Maeyama Takahisa entering the room. “Hey, Mae! You can sit here, I have to go now anyways.” He points at his own seat next to Jun and whispers to the younger boy “Maybe you can get to know each other better. He’s a little shy, just like you.”  
Jun mumbles his agreement and smiles at Mae shyly. “Hi...”  
Shion watches them for a few seconds, then he decides to leave the kitchen and walks over to Yamaguchi Kenki’s room. After a short moment of hesitating, he knocks at the door.  
“Come in,” he hears a voice and opens the door.  
“Hi, Kenki.”  
“Shion! I guess Sho already told you about your new mission.”  
“Nope, he didn’t. He just told me that you wanted to give me a new mission.” Shion sits down on Kenki’s bed and looks at his older friend. “So I guess you have to tell me.”  
Kenki sighs and sits down as well. “This is what I love him for. He’s taking everything waaay too serious.”  
“So what? That’s the way he is. What’s all the stuff about my new mission now?”  
“Ah, right.”  
“Are you finally gonna send me to kill the king?” the brown-haired boy asks hopefully.  
Kenki laughs bitterly. “I could never do that, as much as I’d love to. No, not the king himself, but there’s one of his guards who is a bit... well, let’s say, he’s worth killing.”  
Shion shrugs, “I love it when you say things like that. Who is he? Oh, and am I allowed to take someone with me?”  
“You’re always allowed to take someone with you; I just think you don’t need that. You’re an assassin for two years now, you should be able to kill someone by yourself.”  
“I’m not asking because I need help. I’m asking because I think Junjun should gather some experience.”  
“Maybe you’re right. While we’re at it, you could also take Mae with you. I know he’s older than you, but he also doesn’t really know how to... well, how to kill people.”  
“I know. Okay, I’ll take both of them with me. And probably I’ll let them do the hard work. But I need a few more information, Kenki.”  
“Yeah, just be patient. His name... – Ikeoka Ryosuke. He should be about as old as Jun now.”  
“I-Ikepi? You want us to kill Ikepi?!” Shion asks, voice shaking.  
“You know him?”  
“No. Junjun does. I can’t make him kill his friend!”  
“I’m sorry! But... you know, I’m also not really happy with this. I might be the leader of this group, but I’m not the one who decides who has to die!”  
Yes, Shion knows that. He knows that it isn’t Kenki’s choice, but he wishes it was because Kenki would choose people his friends don’t know or like.  
He sighs sadly. “I know, Kenki. I know. – Where does Ikepi... Ikeoka live?”  
“You’re gonna do it?”  
“Who else will do it if I don’t?” Shion replies honestly. “And poor Junjun has to learn how hard life can be. It’s sad – for everyone of us – but necessary, isn’t it?”  
“It is.” Kenki sounds as if he felt very relieved. “Thank you, Shion. You don’t know how much of a relief this is for me.”  
“I’m doing everything I can. So, how about the job?”  
“Of course Ikeoka has a room in the palace. The biggest problem will be to get into the palace. From there on, everything should be a piece of cake for you.”  
“It’ll be. You know that I’m pretty good after these two years.”  
“You are. Now go and... good luck.”  
“Thanks.” Shion gets up and leaves his leader; he walks to the kitchen and calls for the two who are going to be his company for this job. “Mae, Junjun? Could you come with me?”  
They follow him to his room and he has them sit down on his bed while he stays walking in a circle in front of them.  
“It’s time for your first job, Junjun. And Mae, your – I don’t know, how offen did you... kill already?”  
“I killed my father,” Mae replies slowly, “but I haven’t killed anyone since I’m here.”  
“Oh.”  
This is bad. Shion hasn’t known that Mae, who has been with them for a half year now, will do his first official murder now. He hasn't expected to have two complete newcomers with him. But it doesn’t take him long to find back to his usual self.  
“Oh, I see. You shouldn’t have big problems though. Anyways, you’ll do your first job now. It doesn’t have to be right now, but of course it’s: the sooner the better.”  
“Who are we going to kill?” Jun asks.  
“I really don’t like to tell you this, but... our target is... Ikeoka Ryosuke.” Shion hesitates to tell them about their target, but of course it is necessary. Of course they all need to know where they have to go and who they’re going to kill.  
The youngest boy reacts exactly the way Shion has expected. “Ikepi?! No, we can’t kill him!”  
“I know, Junjun, I know. I don’t like it either, but we have to!”  
“Who is it?” Jun asks, voice sounding hateful. “Who is the guy who tells you who you have to kill?”  
“I don’t know.” It’s nothing but the truth. Shion really doesn’t know it, and he’s not even sure if Kenki knows it. “Nobody knows it. Maybe not even Kenki. But we know that we have to fulfil our missions, or we’ll be the ones who die.”


End file.
